


My Padawan

by starlightkenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Anakin Skywalker, Dom/sub, F/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Reader, Praise Kink, Subspace, anakin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkenobi/pseuds/starlightkenobi
Summary: You felt his grip release your hand and looked back up towards him, your eyes glassy and pleading with him, some last desperate attempt to have his hand back on yours. As much as he wanted to do much more than just hold your hand, he was bound by the code. Still, deep down you knew that he could only keep his resolve for so long. Soon enough, he was going to break.And hopefully, soon after that, he would break you.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 101





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @cadyulie on tumblr <3

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Anakin Skywalker. Your master, the guy you were madly in love with, the only person that you felt truly saw you. He consumed your thoughts 24/7. Some of your thoughts were innocent, while others…not so much. You were in a constant turmoil over whether you wanted his mouth to softly press against yours or to devour you in between your legs. Right now, both seemed like appealing options. You wanted to be with him, wanted to really show him how much you care for and appreciate him. However, you were unsure if he was willing to break the Jedi code for you. Maybe, you thought, you would have a chance with with him in another universe. But here, you were bound by a code both you and your crush swore not to break. Even still, you longed for Anakin in any way you could have him. You longed for him to take you, to decide what he wants to do with your body. You wanted him to absolutely destroy you and then shower you with love afterwards. How could breaking the code be so bad anyways if-

“Hello?” Your head snapped up as you were dragged from your thoughts. “I was trying to compliment you, and here you are off in a different galaxy.” Your eyes cautiously met his, apologetic and embarrassed.

“Sorry, master. You know how I can get lost in my head sometimes.” You chuckled awkwardly, hoping he couldn’t sense how desperately you were craving him right now.

“Yeah, I know all too well.” Anakin laughed and your heart practically melted. His laughter was intoxicating, and his smile could change your mood in an instant. Damn, he’s so beautiful-

“Hey!” Anakin snapped his fingers. “Don’t let me lose you again. Anyways, what I was trying to say is that you did really well today and I’m very proud of you.” You smiled and blushed.

“Thank you, master.”

“I know this mission has been very tedious and hard on you, but you’ve really impressed me with how well you’ve handled it.” You felt the heat rise in your cheeks even more somehow, and you cleared your throat. His praise would have been endearing, had it not been for the arousal stirring between your legs. You crossed them uncomfortably.

“T-thank you, master. It really was nothin-”

“I’m serious. You’ve become such a beautiful person, and I couldn’t be more proud of what you’ve accomplished. You’re going to make an incredible Jedi master someday, far better than I could ever be.” Anakin smiled genuinely, and reached out to grab your hand.

Your mouth was open slightly in shock. You had no idea how to respond or if you should just accept the compliments. The wetness you could feel gathering between your legs also wasn’t helping. “I…don’t know what to say.”

Anakin chuckled. “You don’t have to say anything.” Suddenly, Obi Wan cleared his throat from across the room, startling both of you.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I assumed that you both would like to know that we’re almost back to Coruscant.” Obi Wan looked between you and Anakin, seeing your hand held tightly in his. He gave a disapproving glare before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

You felt his grip release your hand and looked back up towards him, your eyes glassy and pleading with him, some last desperate attempt to have his hand back on yours. As much as he wanted to do much more than just hold your hand, he was bound by the code. Still, deep down you knew that he could only keep his resolve for so long. Soon enough, he was going to break.

And hopefully, soon after that, he would break you.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Again, you awoke in a sweat, desperate with your fists tangled in the sheets. You were dreaming of Anakin all over you, inside you. This wasn’t something new to you. You were used to the fragmented and constantly interrupted sleep that was plagued (or blessed…yeah, you decided to go with blessed) with vivid dreams of Anakin taking you apart piece by piece. They felt too real, too tangible to be just a dream. Maybe they were visions, you pondered. Then again, maybe that was just the hopeful side of your brain taking over. It didn’t matter right now. Either way, you were stuck, alone in your bed craving a man who took an oath to never take you.

A knock on your door startled you, and you stayed silent. Who would be knocking on your door at almost three in the morning anyways? Your question was answered soon enough.

“I know you’re awake, you know. I could here your thoughts all the way from my quarters.” Anakin spoke from the other side of your door. Well, this wasn’t ideal. He was probably referring to your dream, in fact, you were sure of it. Great, so he came to reprimand you for thoughts that you not only couldn’t control, but were extremely embarrassed by.

“If you’re going to scold me, then you can just leave.” You rolled over, prepared for the sound of his footsteps getting further from your door.

“Why would I do that? You’d much rather that I praise you, isn’t that right?” Your breath caught in your throat. Scolding is one thing, but mocking you? That was just downright cruel. “I’m not mocking you, little one.” Your walls shot up, immediately guarding him from what was in your mind. In your half asleep state, they were down. Clearly that was a mistake. On another note, Anakin wasn’t mocking you. That was a surprise.

“I’m coming in.” You sat up in your bed and saw the door swing open almost impatiently, his pale skin shone in the moonlight, and you were sure yours did as well considering the sheen of sweat you were still in. His eyes sparkled with adoration or lust, you weren’t quite sure, as he made strides to sit beside you on the bed. You waited patiently for him to say something or make a move. He appeared to be pondering his words very carefully, something that he didn’t often do.

“I can sense your fear.” He brought one of his hands to rest on your thigh, a thin sheet preventing you from feeling his large hand on your skin. “Fear of what will happen if we break the code, if the council finds out.” A short, dry laugh escaped his lips as he was clearly amused with what he was about to say. “Even fear that I didn’t want you.” Your eyes widened, maybe he really did want you. “Don’t ever think for a second that I don’t want to have every inch of you, because I do.” He could see you practically melting before him with every word that tumbled from his lips. His lips, they would feel so soft and warm pressed against yours. Your composure chipped away and it took every fiber of your being to not lunge at him and kiss him passionately.

The hand that rested on your thigh traveled to your cheek, and you leaned into his palm affectionately. The relief of skin to skin contact, it was divine. You wanted more, you craved more. You would take absolutely anything he gave you. “You’re so gorgeous, padawan. My padawan.” Before you could stop it, you moaned softly. It was a moan of relief and pure bliss. His voice, his touch, it was consuming you and you couldn’t do anything but let yourself be enveloped in the feeling.

“You like that, huh padawan? You like feeling smaller than your master.” He cooed shifting his body to position himself closer to you. “Maybe you just like being called mine. Because you are. You are mine in every sense of the word. Your mind, your body, everything you are working for and everything you have been taught belongs to me.” You were slipping, deep into a head space that you couldn’t escape. You wanted to give him everything you had just so that he could take care of you. You craved that feeling of belonging to him and only him. “In the same regard, I belong to you, my padawan. As your master, it is my duty to guide you, give you everything you need.” Anakin’s breath fanned over your lips and you shuddered, opening your eyes to see him inches from your face. “Do you need me, my padawan?” You nodded, too dazed and entranced to form words. “Use your words, little one. I want to hear you say it.”

“I need you, master.” You mumbled, eyes half shut with lust.

“Good girl.” His lips crashed against yours.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Use your words, little one. I want to hear you say it.”
> 
> “I need you, master.” You mumbled, eyes half shut with lust.
> 
> “Good girl.” His lips crashed against yours.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

“Use your words, little one. I want to hear you say it.”

“I need you, master.” You mumbled, eyes half shut with lust.

“Good girl.” His lips crashed against yours.

Despite your almost dizzy state, you could feel your lips moving against his on their own accord. He kissed you with feverish passion, leaving you somehow more flustered than you already were. Every caress of your soft skin, every soft touch to your cheek, every grope of your breasts was done with reckless abandon. He had been holding back for so long, just has you had been. Now, this was past the point of no return. There was no holding back anymore. He wanted to take you, and you were going to let him.

At some point during the kiss, Anakin pushed you backwards onto the bed so that you were laying beneath him. He trailed down to your neck, leaving deep purple marks in his wake. “Ani…” You trailed off, moaning at the feeling of the bruises forming on your neck and collar bone.

“Ah ah ah, padawan. You know that’s not what you should call me.” He immediately stopped all of his kisses and leaned over you. When he was above you like this, he completely towered over you, making you feel small.

You gulped, feeling intimidated by his sudden and very dominate presence looming over you. It was here when you realized how truly large he was in comparison to you. Not just in height, but his broad shoulders and toned muscles added to his overall large stature. It made you shiver. 

“M-master…” You stuttered, stumbling over getting out the title. It felt familiar on your tongue, yet this context was so different. So dirty, so wrong. Yet it felt so right.

He chuckled, deep and low in his throat. Close to a growl if you really thought about it. “Good girl.” He immediately resumed his assault on your neck, tugging at your shirt to let you know that he wanted it off, and he wanted it off now. He briefly pulled away, helping you tug it over your head and allowing you to reach around and unclasp your bra, letting your breasts fall free.

He sighed deeply, admiring your figure as his hands roamed over your chest, squeezing and groping. He gave both of your nipples a sharp tug, testing the waters. You practically squealed in pleasure and writhed under his touch. “You like that, huh padawan?” Anakin cooed. Although his tone and expression were soft, the words still felt somewhat demeaning. And you loved it.

“Yes, yes master, I love it…” Your voice was breathy and laced with desperation. Anakin could tell, he sensed how desperate you were for him, how long you had been craving him like this.

“I know you do, little one. You love having my hands on you. You would take whatever I gave you, wouldn’t you? You’d take it like a good girl.” Anakin had essentially answered his own question. He didn’t even need you to give a real response, he knew what the answer would be. You could see the wheels turning in his head, pondering what he would do to you as he grabbed every inch of your skin the he could.

“Ani-” You felt a sharp sting on your thigh, causing you to yelp.

“I already warned you once, padawan. I am your master, and that’s how you are going to address me.” His eyes were dark and intense, and you felt as if the bore a hole straight through you.

“Yes m-master, I’m sorry master.” You babbled your apologies, but he hushed you.

“Hush, little one. It’s alright.” Gently, and with love so strong that it was almost palpable, he brought his lips to yours.

It was like ascension, to kiss Anakin with no care for the outside world. It was here that you realized that you and Anakin were a match made by the galaxy. Two that were meant to be whole. You were brought together by the force, and with each touch of your lips, it held you together even stronger.

He pulled away, leaving you breathless. You whined, craving to have any part of him you could get. Anakin placed his hands on your face gently, soothing you. “You have to tell me what you want me to do, little one. I won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” You whined again, struggling to find the words.

“Master, I want you to…fuck me.” Your voice was hushed, still hesitant to tell him what you wanted.

“I will, sweet thing. You’re being so good for me. So patient. My good girl.” His voice was like a blanket that enveloped you and surrounded you. It was safe and familiar, but somehow also new and scary. His hands trailed down your sides, resting on your hips and giving a soft squeeze. “First, I’ll have to open you up, get you ready for me.” He quickly removed your bottoms, eagerly wanting to give you all that he could.

Once you were fully undressed, he caressed your smooth thighs. “Can you spread your legs for me, little one?”

As if they had a mind of their own, your legs immediately fell open. You were softly panting, craving for him to give any sort of relief to the throbbing heat in your core. “Please…” You mumbled, your fists twisting in the sheets in anticipation.

Anakin gawked at you, mesmerized by the shimmering wetness on your thighs and fantasizing about how wet you must actually be. Still entranced, he brought his hand downwards and swiped two fingers across your slit, gathering your wetness. You whimpered, arching your hips off the bed and towards his hand. He gazed at your juices that collected on his fingers before immediately bringing them to his lips. His mouth worked over his finger tips slowly, teasing you with every flick of his tongue. He knew how badly you wanted him, he just wanted to tease the hell out of you.

“Master…” You writhed and lifted your hips toward him again, craving his touch.

“I know, padawan. I just needed to taste you. In fact…” In one swift motion, Anakin had shifted so that his face was between your legs and his hands were gripping your hips tightly, possessively. “I think I want another taste.” He licked a line up your pussy directly to your clit, gently sucking and licking around it. You cried out at the sudden pleasure as you began tp rhythmically grind against his face in time with his movements.

Anakin pulled away and smacked your thigh. “Keep your hips still, padawan. Or I’ll stop. And you don’t want that, do you little one?” Not even needing an answer to your question, he pushed one of his fingers inside of you, curling it upwards and gently fucking you with it.

“Stars…oh, yes master…I need you to…ah!” Your sentence was interrupted when he pushed another finger inside of you.

“What is it, padawan? You need it harder? Faster? Or are you just eager to take my cock inside of you?” Anakin chuckled, never breaking his gaze with you as he fucked you harder with his fingers. You were completely gone, and already feeling split open by only two of his fingers, you knew that his dick would be an interesting challenge to take on. “You would take my cock in you so well, wouldn’t you little one?” Another finger joined the other two, while his thumb began rubbing circles on your clit. You felt like you were floating, the only thing keeping you grounded during this mind blowing assault of pleasure was Anakin’s borderline painful grip on your hip, holding you down just to remind you to stay still and be good for him. “That’s because your my good girl. My perfect little angel. Aren’t you, baby?” Anakin cooed. He was practically talking down to you, as if you were some child. But at the same time, he was lifting you up and making you feel giggly and sated with his praise.

Unable to stop the onslaught of moans from escaping your lips long enough to form words, you just nodded your head in agreement that yes, you were his good girl. “Even now, you’re being so good for me. Doing what I tell you and keeping your hips nice and still for master.” His praise was bringing you so close. You were right on the edge, and the unrelenting pace from his fingers inside you and his thumb on your clit wasn’t stopping. “I know you’re close, little girl. But if you want to keep being my good girl, you’re going to have to hold it.” Anakin’s voice was stern and deep, he definitely wasn’t budging on this. Even still, you whined pathetically.

“Don’t whine at me, little one. You are either going to cum on my cock, or not at all. You want to be my good girl, don’t you?” You nodded, trying your best to prevent your orgasm. Anakin suddenly slowed his pace and moved his thumb so that he could bring his mouth near your clit.

He punctuated every word with a slow but hard thrust of his fingers. “Then.” His hand tightened on your thigh, surely leaving bruises. “Fucking.” His eyes locked onto yours as he lowered his head down further. “Hold it.” His mouth latched onto your clit and his fingers resumed their brutal pace. It was a miracle that you didn’t cum right there. But somehow, you managed to force yourself to not cum. It was almost as if your brain wouldn’t let you, purely because he ordered it. Did Anakin even know the power that he had over you?

Finally, Anakin took mercy on you, pulling out his fingers and crawling on top of you. “Such a good girl! I’m proud of you, little one. You’re so good for me.” He held his dripping fingers in front of your mouth. “You want a taste, padawan?” Eagerly, you opened your mouth, letting him shove them in as you sucked gently. “That’s it…good girl.” Anakin praised.

A line of spit connected his fingers to your lips as he pulled his hand out of your mouth. “Do you want my cock now, little one? Do you want to take it like a good girl?”

“Yes master.” The words that fell from your lips felt so comfortable now, so safe. He was your master, and you, the padawan. The power imbalance was somewhat comforting.

“Then get on your hands and knees for me, padawan.” You did so without hesitation.

After settling into a comfortable position behind you, he freed his dick and began rubbing it up and down your cunt, teasing you. “Please, master…don’t t-tease me anymore.”

Anakin gave a little laugh. Damn that laugh of his is beautiful, you thought. “Alright, alright, greedy girl. I’ll fill you up.” He did as he promised, pushing into you slowly and filling you to the brim.

Your fists twisted in the sheets and you moaned loudly. “M-master!” You could feel tears brimming in your eyes. Your cunt was throbbing and craving for release, a release that you could only get if Anakin fucked you.

“You want to get fucked, padawan? Well, what kind of master would I be if I denied my perfect and obedient girl what she wanted?” He set a ruthless pace, holding onto your hips for support as he pounded you. “This what you wanted, little one? For master to get rough with you? Fuck, you’re so tight.” The love that you felt for him in this moment was unparalleled. Anakin could surely sense it. Force, maybe it was even fueling his lust.

You were already so close, having been brought to the brink of orgasm only moments before. This one was not going to be ripped away from you, you were prepared to beg. “M-master…stars, I wanna cum. I want to be your good girl. Let me b-be your good girl and cum for you, please!”

“Alright, angel. You can cum for me, my precious little padawan. Cum all over my cock while I fuck it out of you.” One of his hands reached up to grab a handful of your hair, tugging it backwards and causing you to snap. Your orgasm exploded inside of you, a release that had been pent up for so long, dreaming the one day your master would give it to you. It felt like the actual force was running through your veins.

Clearly, clenching down on him was making it hard for Anakin to hold off his own orgasm. “Fuck, yes…good fucking girl!” He pounded into you, the sound of skin meeting skin echoing throughout the room as you tried to ride out the last aftershocks of your own orgasm.

With one final sharp thrust, Anakin was cumming inside of you, filling your cunt to the brim. You could feel him leaking out of you and dripping down your thighs, only turning you on more. As he pulled out, you could feel even more leak out and drip onto the bed beneath you.

Taking you by surprise, Anakin scooped up the cum on your thighs with his fingers before shoving them back inside of you abruptly. You moaned, loud and pornographic. Had you not just been through the fuck of your life, you may had been ready for round two. However you were spent, already collapsing onto the mattress.

“Woah, padawan. I’ve got you.” Anakin laid down on his back, grabbing you and pulling you onto his chest. “I’ll clean you up in a little bit, little one. But I just want to lay with you for now. In a few minutes I’ll draw you a bath, how’s that sound, padawan?” He rubbed his hands up and down your back soothingly, lulling you into a tired and sated state.

“Mhm…” You mumbled into his chest. Using all of your energy, you leaned up to give him a kiss, making him chuckle and smile.

“Wow, someone’s a little tired out. That good, huh?”

“Mmm.” You mumbled again. You could have told him that it was perfect. That he was perfect. That for the first time in your life, you had everything you could ever want. You didn’t need to, though. He already knew.


End file.
